Mii Brawler's Special Birthday Match
by breath20k
Summary: This is for my birthday on June 3! It's a very special day for the Mii Brawler as the entire stadium is planning a special surprise match. This is based on Ultimate!


**Mii Brawler's Special Birthday Match**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Midair Stadium where today marks a very special day for a Mii Brawler named Reginald. Today is his 30th birthday and everyone in the stadium is waiting for his surprise entrance as the announcer came in with his referee suit. He said, "Good afternoon, Smash Bros. fans! I'm your announcer Xander Mobus and it's a beautiful day for a battle as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate proudly presents a very special occasion. Today marks our 3,000th match and it is also Reginald's... _**30TH BIRTHDAY!**_"

With that, the entire stadium cheered as the screen shows a very special message. It said: '3,000th Match: Happy Birthday, Reginald!'.

Xander smiled and said, "That's right, folks! We have reached our 3,000th match and what a better way to celebrate today with a battle between two veteran fighters so, shall we bring them out?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd replied with a cheer.

"Okay, then! In the red corner, we have the King of the Koopas... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, Bowser came out of the red doors as the crowd cheered for him as he entered the stadium while spinning in his shell. Then he gave the crowd a huge roar.

Xander pointed towards the blue doors as the lights dim all across the stadium. He said, "And now, direct your attention towards the blue door because in just a few seconds, I'm going to announce our second fighter of the day. Now the moment the fighter comes in, the lights will turn on and everyone in the stadium will shout 'Surprise!'. Okay?"

The crowd agreed as they await his entrance.

"All right, then! And now, making his way into the arena in the blue corner is the Brawler of Many Faces! The Mii Brawler..."

Just then, the blue doors open up and a fog machine started up as a silhouette of the fighter wearing a Fighter Uniform came in with a huge smile. Xander pointed at the lights, snapped his fingers and then...

_CLICK!_

It has been revealed.

"_**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REGINALD!**_"

Reginald was surprised as the entire stadium received a huge standing ovation for his surprise entrance. Then he came to Xander and hugged him very tightly as the cheering continued on.

When everything is all done, Xander stood next to him as he made his official introduction. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the Brawler of Many Faces... _**REGINALD!**_"

The stadium erupted in big cheers as Reginald took a bow. Then he said, "Thank you for that amazing surprise, everyone. I'm so happy to be here on my 30th birthday and for that, I promise that today's match is going to be... _**SMASHING!**_"

The stadium agreed with him as they cheered for him.

Xander walked to the middle of the stage and said, "Okay, guys. For this special match, there will be only one item and that is the Smash Ball. If you can break that, then you'll unleash your Final Smash. Three stocks for the both of you. Got it?"

Reginald and Bowser agreed as they walked towards their starting positions. Then Xander said, "Combatants, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Reginald and Bowser replied at the same time.

"Audience, are you ready for some Smash Bros. action on Reginald's 30th birthday?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The stadium replied as they cheered for these two warriors.

Xander smiled at the cheering crowd and said, "All right, then! On the count of three, the battle will begin. Here we go, everyone! 3..."

Both fighters assumed their battle stance.

"2..."

The stadium grew very silent.

"1..."

It all comes down to this. The 3,000th match is about to begin and the only thing separating Reginald and Bowser from fighting is the announcer's final word.

Xander looked at the fighters as they are tensed up and ready to go. Then he took a deep breath, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, the entire stadium erupted in big cheers as Reginald and Bowser ran to each other. Al last, the match is now officially underway!

Reginald starts the match with some rapid punches, hitting Bowser in the process. Bowser then used his Fire Breath on Reginald, which deals damage as well.

Next, Reginald used his Onslaught on him and it worked as Bowser is hit by it with a series of kicks and punches. Then Bowser used his Bowser Bomb and Reginald moved out of the way as he made his move.

Everyone in the stadium is enjoying the action as Reginald used his Burning Drop Kick to send Bowser flying out of the stage, giving him the first KO as the scoreboard shows 3-2.

As the battle heats up, the stadium is cheering for these two warriors as they kept on going. From Bowser's Flying Slam to Reginald's Helicopter Kick, they are fighting with style.

After nine minutes of fighting, the scoreboard now shows 1-1. That means the next person to score a KO, wins the match. Reginald and Bowser kept on fighting until...

_GASP!_

The crowd gasped as a floating sphere flew all across the stage: the Smash Ball.

Reginald and Bowser saw the famous item and decided to fight for it as the stadium roared for them. It all comes to this, whoever breaks it will have a chance to use the Final Smash and potentially win the match.

As Reginald and Bowser battle for it, the ball begins to break as they attacked it. The process repeats for a few seconds and then...

It happened.

_SMASH!_

The Smash Ball broke and Reginald has earned his Final Smash on his birthday as he is surrounded with a rainbow aura. Everyone saw it all as the battle is now entering its final moments.

Reginald looked at Bowser and decided to use it right now to finish the match. He charged up with all of his might and said, "Final Smash: Omega..."

Everything grew silent as Reginald is about to unleash it. He raised up his leg, waited for a few seconds and then...

It is time.

"**_BLITZ!_**"

_KICK!_

With the word shouted, the Omega Blitz has been unleashed as Reginald kicked Bowser in the air with a heel kick. Then he threw multiple punches and kicks as the Final Smash continues on.

After that, Reginald performed two roundhouse kicks while moving above Bowser. Then he aimed his fist at him and then...

_PUNCH!_

The final hit has been delivered as Reginald gave a strong downward punch at Bowser to send him out of the stadium, which ends the Omega Blitz and most importantly, the match.

Xander Mobus saw it all and with a huge smile, he made his official announcement.

"_**GAME!**_"

With the word shouted, the entire arena cheered very loudly for Reginald as he jumped for joy on his 30th birthday. Then he came to Xander and hugged him very tightly as the stadium chanted his name, "Reginald, Reginald, Reginald!"

When the cheering is all done, Xander stood next to Reginald and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! After 3,000 matches and a spectacular Omega Blitz, it is my honor to say this phrase on a very special day: Mii Brawler... _**WINS!**_"

And with that, the entire stadium gave Reginald the biggest standing ovation as he took a huge bow for winning the match. Bowser came in and hugged Reginald for being such a great sport as he said, "You defeated me fair and square. Happy birthday, Reginald!"

"Thanks, Bowser," Reginald replied with a smile as the hugging continued on.

Xander came to him with a special Smash Bros. birthday cake as he said, "And now, let's wish Reginald a very happy birthday with a special song. Hit it!"

Just then, the music began to play as Reginald stepped forward. He heard that song very well as the crowd started to sing.

"_Have a happy birthday Reginald_  
_Keep on fighting and give it your all_  
_We're all here and your dream will come true_  
_Happy birthday Reginald happy birthday to you!_"

When the song was done, confetti fell on him as the entire arena cheered for him very loudly. He smiled to the crowd and said, "Thank you all, everyone! I hope you enjoyed today's match and I'm truly happy that you sang my birthday song in the style of Lifelight. I love that song very much and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Fight on, everyone!"

And so, Reginald had a great match and a spectacular birthday as the arena cheered for him once more


End file.
